Not Alone
by Ichizuki Takumi
Summary: Bagaimana kau melewati hidupmu, saat kau merasa sendiri. Akankah kau kejar bayangan semu untuk memenuhi kepuasan hatimu. Sehun. Kai. Kaihun. Sekai. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**NOT ALONE**

Part 1

**By : Ichizuki Takumi**

**Pairing :** Kaihun, others

**Disclaimer:** EXO milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan agensinya. Saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai karakter tokoh saja.

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Drama

**WARNING**: YAOI, UKE!SEHUN

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Sehun, anak kelas enam sekolah dasar dari desa kecil di Busan. Bajunya lusuh, warnanya sudah memudar. Yang seharusnya berwarna hitam putih, malah terlihat seperti hitam keabu-abuan. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat begitu kontras dengan pakaian gelap yang dia gunakan.

Ia membenarkan tas selempang tuanya agar tidak melorot dari pundak. Sepatu bututnya mengais debu jalanan yang membuat celananya semakin kotor.

Hanya rambut hitam sepundaknya yang masih terlihat indah berkilau diterpa matahari. Meski selalu berjalan dibawah terik sang surya, kulitnya tetap putih pucat. Tubuhnya kecil dan tingginya tidak mencapai seratus enam puluh senti.

Mata sipitnya yang tertutupi poni terus menatap jalan berdebu yang ia lewati. Keringat mengalir disisi wajahnya. Dia terus berjalan sampai berhenti tak jauh dari pertigaan di ujung jalan ketika kepalanya mendongak.

Seorang pria paruh baya berdiri di dekat tiang listrik di ujung jalan, seperti menunggu seseorang. Dia menoleh kearah kanan saat merasakan seseorang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai, ketika mendapati orang yang dinantikannya sejak tadi. Dia membuang rokok yang dihisapnya dan menginjak putung itu hingga benar-benar mati. Seringaian tak lepas dari wajahnya. Tangannya melambai kearah Sehun kemudian mengarah ke celananya dan menarik keluar kejantanannya.

Sehun yang melihat itu terbelalak. Dia terlihat bingung dan takut. Jalanan di desa itu memang sepi, temboknya juga tinggi. Ditambah, saat siang hari seperti ini orang-orang sedang bekerja di ladang.

Lelaki di ujung jalan itu mulai melangkah. Sehun tambah bergetar karenanya. Kakinya sulit digerakkan, suaranya tercekat. Meski hampir tiap hari mengalaminya, tapi dia tetap merasa takut. Perasaan itu tidak bisa hilang meski dia sudah mencoba.

"Aaaaaaargh!"

Teriaknya sekeras mungkin saat mendapat kontrol akan tubuhnya. Dia berlari kencang, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya segera menjauh dari tempat itu.

Terpaksa dia harus mengambil jalan memutar, yang artinya dia harus melewati hutan dan jaraknya tiga kali jalan biasanya.

.

Bukan pelecehan semacam ini saja yang dialaminya. Tiap mandi disumur belakang rumahnya, dia selalu diintip. Dia tidak punya kamar mandi di dalam rumah. Hanya sebuah sumur dengan dinding sebatas dada tanpa atap yang digunakannya untuk mandi dan lainnya. Dia selalu mendapi seorang remaja, yang mungkin beberapa tahun diatasnya, memelototinya dari jendela rumah yang ada di tanah yang lebih tinggi. Sehun berani bertaruh kalau pemuda itu sudah melihat miliknya, tapi pemuda itu tak berhenti melihat seolah acara mandi adalah opera sabun.

Dan yang lebih parah, lubang yang ada di dinding kayu bagian luar kamarnya pernah dijadikan nafsu lelaki, yang Sehun tidak tahu siapa. Yang saat itu dia lakukan hanya sembunyi dibawah selimut sambil menutup erat telinganya ketika terdengar desahan serta kejantanan yang keluar masuk dari lubang dindingnya. Itu adalah hal paling menjijikkan yang pernah ia dialami. Dan ucapan penutup 'Saranghae, Oh Sehun,' membuat tubuhnya semakin merinding dan tak bisa lagi menahan air mata.

.

Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia harus kuat. Ini demi kakeknya, keluarga satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Dia harus bisa menjalani semua ini agar kakeknya tidak khawatir.

.

**XOXO**

.

Sehun menyambut kakeknya yang baru pulang dari ladang. Dia selalu menyukai senyuman itu, senyuman bulan sabit yang selalu ditujukan padanya. Meski badan itu tak sekuat dulu, terlihat lemah dan renta, tapi Sehun tetap menganggap kakeknyalah yang terhebat. Bahkan super hero manapun tak bisa menandinginya.

"Kakek, aku membuatkanmu teh hijau dari kebun."

Kakek tua itu mencoba duduk disamping cucu kesayangannya, sedikit menahan sakit dipinggang yang akhir-akhir ini bertambah parah.

"Wah, cucu kakek pintar ternyata. Coba kakek minum."

Sehun memperhatikan kakeknya dengan antusias. Menunggu reaksi apa yang akan diberikan oleh kakeknya.

"Rasanya lumayan, hanya saja..."

Sang kakek terlihat berpikir. Hal itu malah membuat Sehun was-was. Takut-takut, tehnya tidak enak dan kakeknya tidak suka.

"... sepertinya aku terlalu tua untuk menikmati teh seenak ini."

"Kakek bicara apa, kakek itu tidak tua," meski mengomel, tapi dia tetap tersenyum mendengar pujian kakeknya. "Kakek tidak akan meninggalkan Thehun, sampai Thehun besar nanti."

"Kalau ingin dewasa, yang pertama harus kau lakukan adalah membenarkan huruf 's'-mu itu."

"Kakek!" Sehun cemberut mendengar ejekan kakeknya.

"Hahahahaa..." mengerjai cucunya merupakan suatu kepuasan sendiri bagi kakek Oh. "Sehun, dengar baik-baik."

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya saat ia merasa kakeknya mulai bicara serius.

"Kau harus menjadi pria yang kuat. Kau tidak boleh takut kalau kau benar. Tumbuhlah dewasa dan jangan kecewakan kakek."

"Emm," Sehun mengangguk mantap. Kakeknya adalah panutan hidupnya. Dia ingin seperti kakeknya saat dewasa nanti.

Kakek Oh tersenyum melihat cucunya yang polos dan mempunyai kemauan besar. Tangannya menepuk kepala cucunya pelan, dalam hati berdo'a agar Tuhan selalu melindunginya.

.

**XOXO**

.

"Kakek, hiks..."

Sehun mengingat dengan jelas pesan terakhir kakeknya 'Namja tidak boleh menangis,' tapi dia tetap tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

Kakek Oh, keluarga satu-satunya yang dia miliki kini tiada karena kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya. Dia terperosok dalam jurang. Saat ditemukan warga, dia masih bernapas hanya karena tekadnya untuk menemui cucu kesayangannya. Pada kalimat terakhir yang terucap darinya, akhirnya dia menghembuskan napas dengan damai. Meninggalkan anak malang sebatang kara bernama Oh Sehun.

.

**XOXO**

.

Angin dingin menerpa. Seorang anak laki-laki tanpa pakaian tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat tong-tong sampah di gang yang sepi. Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Matanya terbuka, namun pandangannya kosong menatap langit gelap berawan.

Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa menit yang lalu. Dimana tubuhnya dijadikan pelampiasan nafsu seolah hanya barang dagangan. Punggung tangan kanannya menutup matanya pedih. Air mata tak lagi mengalir karena kering. Tenggorokannya sakit karena habis berteriak.

Terdengar langkah kaki di ujung gang itu. Tubuhnya menegang, seketika dia bergerak duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Menghiraukan rasa sakit yang mendera bagian bawahnya.

"Kau tak apa?"

Tubuhnya bergetar saat mendengar suara pemuda yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dia takut, sangat takut. Kepalanya menunduk tak berani menatap. Air mata yang semula kering, kini berkumpul di pelupuk, siap menciptakan linangan bening di pipi. Tangannya mengerat memeluk lutut, tubuhnya semakin merapat pada tembok dan tong sampah, berharap dapat menyembunyikan tubuh tak berdayanya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku terlambat menolongmu."

Sehun mendongak kaget mendengar perkataan itu. Wajahnya berantakan dengan air mata dan ingus yang mengalir. Rambutnya juga acak-acakan. Dia menatap tak percaya pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

Benarkah pemuda itu akan menyelatkannya? Benarkah itu? Atau itu hanya omong kosongnya saja?

Saat rasa tidak percaya menghadiri pikirannya, sebuah mantel tebal mendarat di tubuhnya. Menutupi tubuh pucat kurus itu. Perasaan hangat tiba-tiba mengalir di dadanya.

"Jangan takut, aku bukan orang jahat."

Pemuda itu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun. Dengan pelan, dia menggapai kepala Sehun dan mengelusnya. Mencoba tidak membuat takut pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

"Kau masih kecil, tapi sudah mengalami hal seperti ini. Hidupmu pasti berat. Maaf aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Entah kenapa, tapi Sehun merasa nyaman berada di dekat pemuda yang kini duduk di dekatnya. Dia mengeratkan mantel yang tersampir di tubuhnya. Matanya menatap tanah di hadapannya, seolah itu adalah hal menarik untuk dilihat.

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Keluargamu?"

Dia menggeleng lagi.

Pemuda itu terdiam, mengamati gerak-gerik Sehun. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu anak dengan dengan nasib tragis seperti itu. Dunia memang terlalu kejam untuk anak polos sepertinya.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya saat sinar matahari masuk melalui celah kecil rumahnya. Tubuhnya kaku, bagian bawahnya masih perih. Semalam dia digendong oleh pemuda tak dikenal sampai rumahnya. Dia menyesal tidak menanyakan siapa nama pemuda baik hati itu.

Dia memeluk mantel yang ditinggalkan pemuda itu untuknya. Tangannya merasa ada sesuatu dalam saku mantel. Dia mengambil benda hitam yang sepertinya adalah dompet pemuda itu.

Apa pemuda itu memberikan mantelnya tanpa mengecek isinya?

Sehun merasa senang karena merasa diperhatikan. Dia merasa pemuda itu menolongnya tanpa berpikir panjang. Diusapnya mantel itu ke pipi dengan sayang. Dia tidak menyangka ada orang baik di dunia ini selain kakeknya.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin."

Ucapnya pelan saat membaca kartu nama yang diambilnya dari dompet.

"Jongin, Jongin, Jongin..."

Dia terus mengucapkannya bagai mantra. Seperti candu, nama itu telah tertanam dalam hatinya. Berharap bisa bertemu Kim Jongin, sang penyelamat hidupnya.

.

.

.

**TBC/END**

Hey, I come back... Do you remember me?

Sebenarnya ini hanya selingan, sekedar untuk pemanasan.

Cerita ini sebagian kuambil dari pengalaman temanku, tapi tidak sampai bernasib tragis seperti Sehun. Untuk selebihnya adalah imajinasi liarku yang berharap adanya Kaihun moment.

Aku hanya berharap semoga Kaihun balikan dan membuat imajinasiku semakin liar #plak

Thanks to reading my story.

Mind to review? -^^-


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT ALONE**

Part 2

**By : Ichizuki Takumi**

**Pairing :** Kaihun, others

**Disclaimer:** EXO milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan agensinya. Saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai karakter tokoh saja.

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Drama

**WARNING**: YAOI, UKE!SEHUN

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri jalan pertokoan kota Seoul. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia ingin mencari Kim Jongin dan mengembalikan dompetnya.

Dia hanya membawa tas lusuh yang sering dipakainya sekolah, pakaian yang sudah memudar, serta mantel mahal yang kontras dengan pakaiannya.

Dia berhenti di gang dekat pertokoan hanya untuk beristirahat. Uang yang dibawanya sudah habis untuk perjalanan kemari, hanya tersisa untuk membeli satu tiket bis menuju desanya. Sementara untuk kembali, dia harus berganti jurusan di pemberhentian ke dua.

Dia baru sadar kalau dirinya telah ditipu oleh seseorang saat membeli tiket bis yang harganya tiga kali lipat di pemberhentian kedua. Karena itu disinilah dia, tak tahu harus kemana. Perutnya kosong sejak pagi belum makan. Tenggorokannya juga kering karena panas yang terik. Meski udara terasa panas, tapi dia tidak mau melepas mantel tebal yang dipakainya. Mantel milik penyelamatnya. Kim Jongin.

"Panas seperti ini kenapa memakai mantel?"

Tanya seseorang yang tak sengaja melewatinya. Matanya memandang Sehun dari atas sampai bawah, menilai penampilan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

"Kau bukan orang sini?" tanyanya lagi.

Sehun merasa tak nyaman di ajak bicara oleh orang asing. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar takut. Dia bersiap untuk lari ketika pemuda itu berkata.

"Jangan takut, aku bukan orang jahat. Lihat, apa aku seperti orang jahat?"

Tanya pemuda itu sambil melebarkan mantel panjang berwarna putih seperti yang digunakan oleh dokter.

Kruyuk~

Mereka terdiam. Pemuda berpakaian seperti dokter itu menatap mata Sehun dalam.

"Kau lapar?"

Dengan malu Sehun mengangguk. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit hingga merah.

"Kali ini aku akan mentraktirmu. Kemarilah."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sehun, pemuda itu langsung menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

Sehun terdiam, memandang tak mengerti menu makanan yang disodorkan oleh pemuda yang lebih tua darinya. Biasanya kalau di desa dia hanya berteriak pada seorang ahjussi dan duduk di depan konter. Tapi sekarang dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Apa dia juga harus berteriak, atau bagaimana?

"Baiklah akan kupesankan," sepertinya pemuda itu mengerti dengan kebingungan Sehun. "Kami pesan dua ramyeon jumbo dan dua bubble tea rasa coklat," lanjutnya pada pelayan yang berdiri di samping meja.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, pemuda itu menatap Sehun dengan mata menyelidik, kemudian tersenyum menampilkan dimpel yang baru disadari oleh Sehun saat itu. Pemuda itu terlihat manis dan tampan saat tersenyum.

"Namaku Zang Yixing, tapi kau hanya perlu memanggilku Lay. Kau?"

"Se-Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Mereka berjabat tangan. Lay kembali menatap Sehun penuh selidik. Sementara Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya menatap selain pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Dari mana asalmu?"

Sehun menatap pemuda itu. Dia sedikit ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, pasalnya itu adalah privasi. Tapi pada akhirnya dia menjawab juga.

"Aku dari desa kecil bagian timur Busan."

"Ada perlu apa kau datang ke kota? Apa keluargamu disini?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang. Aku harus mengembalikan sesuatu."

"Kau terlihat masih muda. Kau tidak takut sendirian ke kota ini?"

Dia menggeleng lagi.

"Aku memang sendiri."

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun mendongak menatap mata pemuda itu, kemudian kembali menatap tangannya di atas meja.

"Aku yatim piatu. Aku tidak punya keluarga."

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud."

Sehun menggeleng. Dia tersenyum miris.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan."

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Pesanan anda Tuan, ah-" pelayan wanita itu berteriak kaget saat tak sengaja tersandung kaki pemuda bernama Lay. Minuman yang dibawanya sedikit tumpah ke mantel Sehun.

"Bagaimana kau ini," kata Lay sedikit marah.

"Maaf Tuan, saya tidak sengaja."

"Antarkan dia ke toilet."

"Baik Tuan."

Pelayan itu mengantar Sehun ke toilet setelah sebelumnya menunduk meminta maaf.

Lay menatap mereka hingga tak tertangkap lagi dari pandangan. Tatapannya teralih pada pesanan yang baru datang. Dia mengambil botol kecil dalam saku kemeja panjangnya, dan memandang tablet kecil berwarna biru muda yang ada di dalamnya. Dia memasukkan dua sampai tiga, atau lebih, tablet tersebut ke dalam minuman milik Sehun. Mengaduknya hingga tercampur dan memasukkan lagi botol obat ke dalam sakunya.

Tak butuh beberapa menit, Sehun sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya. Mantelnya sedikit basah pada bagian yang terkena noda.

"Makanlah, nanti dingin."

Sehun tersenyum mendapat perlakuan baik oleh pemuda di depannya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau orang Seoul itu ternyata baik-baik. Berbeda dengan cerita dari kakeknya dulu.

.

.

.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Sehun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Sempat dia bertanya arah alamat rumah Jongin dari kartu nama yang dibawanya. Awalnya Lay bermaksud untuk mengantarnya, namun tiba-tiba dia mendapat panggilan penting di lab. Sehun tidak begitu mengerti apa itu lab, bagaimanapun dia belum lulus sekolah dasar dan dia berasal dari desa, wajar kalau dia tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung ketika berjalan. Dia segera menuju gang sempit diantara pertokoan, tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tubuhnya memanas dan kulitnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Dia terjatuh diantara tong sampah, hingga tubuh kecilnya tak terlihat. Nafasnya tersengal dan matanya terpejam. Sekelilingnya terasa berputar, tubuhnya seperti diombang-ambing. Sampai kesadarannya hilang.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Langit sudah gelap, hanya sorot lampu dari pertokoan yang memberi penerangan dari celah gang. Dia mencoba mengingat apa yang dilakukannya disana. Di tempat asing yang tidak dia ketahui.

Akhirnya dia mengingatnya setelah termenung. Saat ini dia sedang berada di Seoul untuk mencari penyelamatnya. Tadi siang dia dapat makan gratis dan tiba-tiba dia terserang penyakit. Itu adalah asumsi pertama yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda _milky skin_ yang masih berbaring disana.

Dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya, namun terasa pegal. Rasanya seperti habis lari maraton mengelilingi desa seperti yang dilakukannya saat kelas empat dulu. Tulang sendinya terasa kaku, namun dia tetap berusaha untuk berdiri dengan bertumpu pada tembok disampingnya.

Dia memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Pandangannya terasa jauh dari tanah. Dia mencoba melihat sekeliling. Dia menyadari bajunya terasa sangat ketat. Celananya juga jadi pendek namun tetap pas dipakai. Mantel yang sebelumnya kebesaran di badannya, kini terasa pas dan nyaman.

Dia mengernyitkan dahi. Ia merasa tubuhnya memanjang. Apa dia sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, tapi kenapa pertumbuhannnya sangat cepat?

Berbagai pikiran berkelebat di otaknya. Namun pikirannya yang masih polos, membuat dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia kini sudah dewasa. Dia sudah melewati masa pertumbuhan. Saat tiba di desa nanti, dia akan meminta gurunya untuk langsung memasukkannya ke sekolah tinggi.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

Nomor 304.

Sehun menatap nomor di hadapannya. Nomor itu sama dengan yang ada di kartu nama Jongin. Dia sedikit mundur untuk memandang betapa tinggi dan panjang tembok yang mengitari rumah tersebut. Dengan ragu dia berniat untuk menekan tombol bel, tapi sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Siapa kau?"

Sehun berbalik, dia menemukan namja yang dicarinya sejak kemarin, berdiri dengan motor besar di sampingnya.

Jongin melihat jam tangannya yang menunjuk pukul tujuh kurang. Ada perlu apa seorang pemuda berdiri di depan rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali.

"A-aku..."

Sehun tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia terlalu gugup bertemu dengan orang yang telah menyelamatkannya. Akhirnya dia menyodorkan kartu nama yang depegangnya pada pemuda itu.

Jongin menerima kartu nama yang disodorkan. Matanya menyipit melihat pemuda di hadapannya, mengingat kapan dia memberikan kartu namanya pada pemuda kurus berkulit putih itu. Kemudian dia menerima sesuatu yang pemuda itu ambil dari saku mantel. Dia merasa tak asing dengan mantel yang pemuda itu kenakan.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu... dompetmu."

Jongin lagi-lagi mengernyit, dia segera memastikan bahwa yang berada di tangannya itu benar dompetnya.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Di saku mantel."

Ekspresi Jongin mengeras.

"Kau mencurinya?"

Sehun yang di tuduh tanpa sebab, menjadi panik. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan menggerakkan tangannya menyangkal pernyataan Jongin. Dia sedikit takut kalau penyelamatnya salah paham terhadapnya.

"Sudahlah. Lagi pula tidak ada yang hilang."

Sehun merasa lega karena pemuda di hadapannya tidak menuduhnya lagi.

"Terimakasih." Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa won dan memberikannya pada Sehun. "Kau boleh pergi."

Sehun panik saat Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia menarik ujung jaket Jongin yang akan menghilang dari balik tembok.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" sinis Jongin. Dia sedikit risih pada pemuda asing itu.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?"

Hening. Mereka saling menatap.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Siapa kau? Aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya."

"Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun."

"Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu."

"Lima hari yang lalu... kau menyelamatkanku."

Jongin terlihat berpikir, mencoba mengingat dimana dia lima hari yang lalu.

"Mungkin kau salah orang." Jongin akan beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi lagi-lagi jaketnya di tarik oleh Sehun.

"Kumohon, aku tidak punya ongkos untuk pulang, dan sejak kemarin aku belum makan." Kepala Sehun tertunduk, wajahnya sedikit merah karena terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan sang penyelamat.

Jongin berniat mengusirnya, namun tidak ada salahnya menampung pemuda itu untuk sarapan. Lagi pula dia juga harus berterimakasih karena pemuda itu sudah menemukan dompetnya.

"Masuklah."

Senyum Sehun berkembang saat dibiarkan masuk ke rumah besar milik penyelamatnya. Tak diragukan lagi bahwa penyelamatnya adalah orang yang baik.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga/anime yang berjudul Conan. Berhubung cerita ini tidak ada unsur sihir atau semacamnya jadi aku menggunakan ilmiah sebagai pendukung dalam ff ini. Dan salah satu inspirasinya adalah Conan.

Aku sudah memperingatkan di chapter pertama. Lebih baik 'END' disana. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab apabila ada yang mengalami kejang atau sebagainya *plak*. Untuk chapter ini belum ada masalah yang dimunculkan, biarlah mengalir sesuai alur *dobel plak*.

Mungkin dua atau tiga chapter lagi ff ini akan tamat. Tentu dengan jumlah _word_ yang tidak terlalu banyak.

Thanks to reading ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT ALONE**

Part 3

**By : Ichizuki Takumi**

**Pairing :** Kaihun, others

**Disclaimer:** EXO milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan agensinya. Saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai karakter tokoh saja.

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Drama

**WARNING**: YAOI, UKE!SEHUN

Happy reading~

.

.

.

"Hanya ini yang ada di kulkas."

Jongin menyodorkan sandwich siap saji pada Sehun yang duduk dengan tenang di dapurnya.

"Terimakasih." Sehun memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Jongin terpaku menatap Sehun. Sekali kedip sepotong sandwich yang diberikannya tadi sudah tandas.

"Kau lapar?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan polos.

Jongin menghela napas mendapat respon seperti itu.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

Sehun duduk di ruang tamu setelah menghabiskan dua ramyeon persediaan terakhir Jongin. Dia memandang sekeliling, mengamati perabotan mahal yang ada di rumah besar itu.

Pandangannya teralih pada Jongin yang turun dari tangga dengan pakaian santai dan handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku." Ujar Jongin setelah duduk di sofa panjang di samping sofa single yang diduduki Sehun.

"Lima hari yang lalu kau menyelamatkanku."

Jongin terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Tunggu, lima hari yang lalu, di desa kumuh itu?"

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau menggendongku sampai ke rumah."

"Konyol. Aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu, apalagi menggendongmu."

"Aku tidak bohong. Bohong itu dosa. Waktu itu kau menolongku yang sudah...d-diperkosa." Suara Sehun mengecil mengingat kejadian itu.

Jongin merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya, namun perasaan itu segera di tepisnya.

"Orang yang kutemui masih kecil. Kau terlihat seumuran denganku."

"Kemarin malam aku mengalami masa pertumbuhan."

"Heh, jangan konyol. Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

Jongin ingin tertawa mendengar alasan tidak masuk akal Sehun. Baru kali ini dia mendengar alasan seperti itu. Pemuda di hadapannya memang penipu yang bodoh.

"Aku tidak bohong. Kemarin tinggiku segini," Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi gambaran. "Kemudian saat aku bangun, tinggiku sudah segini." Kali ini dia menunjuk tubuhnya sendiri. "Aku sudah mengalami masa pertumbuhan. Sekarang aku sudah dewasa." Lanjutnya.

Jongin menatap mata Sehun, mencoba mencari kebohongan disana. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

"Pertumbuhan manusia terjadi secara bertahap, mustahil bisa dalam semalam. Lagi pula anak yang ku temui..."

Jongin mengamati Sehun dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut hitam seleher, kulit putih, tubuh kurus, wajah cantik dan dada rata. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan ingatannya lima hari yang lalu. Hanya saja pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya kini mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi seperti seumuran dirinya.

"Mantel itu," Jongin sedikit penasaran dengan mantel yang dipakai Sehun.

"Kau memberikannya padaku." Sehun tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat manis.

Andai Jongin tidak melihat dada rata Sehun, mungkin dia sudah mengira kalau Sehun itu perempuan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Jongin sedikit percaya dengan cerita Sehun kali ini.

"Kemarin aku demam dan tertidur di gang."

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Sehun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kemarin dia hanya merasa kurang enak badan.

"Sebelum itu."

Sehun terlihat berpikir.

"Seorang dokter memberiku makan gratis di restoran."

"Dokter?"

"Iya, dia memakai mantel putih panjang seperti dokter."

Jongin memikirkan perkataan Sehun barusan. Pikirannya terputus saat mendengar bel rumah berbunyi.

"Tunggu disini."

Meski menggerutu, Jongin beranjak menuju pintu juga. Alisnya berkerut tidak suka saat mendapati siapa tamunya kali ini.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk lembur?"

"Aku kehilangan jejak karena kau memanggilku kemarin."

"Aku tidak mau dengar alasanmu. Jangan tunjukkan hidungmu di hadapanku sebelum kau menemukannya."

Mendengar keributan itu, Sehun jadi penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia mencoba mencuri pandang siapa yang berbicara dengan Jongin melalui celah antara pundak lebar Jongin dan pintu.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik begitu menyadari siapa tamu Jongin. Dengan semangat dia meneriakkan nama pemuda yang menjadi tamu Jongin.

"Lay hyung!"

Lay dan Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun ketika mendengar teriakan semangat dari dalam rumah.

"Hai Sehun." Lay tersenyum. Dimple di pipinya membuat senyumnya semakin manis.

Belum Jongin mengucapkan kalimat tanya, Lay sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan kelinci kita. Sekarang aku boleh menunjukkan hidungku kan?"

Jongin menatap gemas kearah Lay. Bingung antara mengeluarkan kata serapah atau kata pujian.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

Jongin memegang keningnya. Dia merasa kalau dunia ini sangat kecil, ditambah dengan takdir yang berputar di sekitarnya. Ini merupakan suatu kebetulan yang tak terduga. Orang yang pernah diselamatkannya, kini menjadi kelinci percobaannya sendiri.

Dan suatu kebetulan lainnya, keadaan keluarga Sehun kali ini menguntungkan posisi Jongin, sebab dia tidak akan dilaporkan polisi karena telah membuat Sehun jadi seperti ini. Dan sisi buruknya, dia harus mengawasi Sehun akibat dari percobaannya sendiri. Salahkan anak buahnya yang bodoh tapi dianugrahi otak yang cerdas.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Lay.

Tadi Sehun mengatakan kalau dia masih kelas enam di sekolah dasar dan sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

"Sepertinya aku akan berhenti sekolah. Bayaran sekolahku hanya sampai bulan ini. Aku tidak sanggup membayar bulan depan. Mungkin aku akan bekerja."

Pandangan Lay meredup. Sedari tadi dia disajikan kisah-kisah memilukan yang dialami oleh bocah SD itu. Dia merasa takdir terlalu kejam mempermainkan kehidupan anak yang beranjak remaja ini. Dimulai dari hidupnya yang kekurangan, kakeknya yang meninggal, dirinya diperkosa, dan sekarang dirinya yang dijadikan obyek percobaan.

Lay merasa dirinya kejam. Dia malah membantu sang takdir untuk memperkeruh masa depan bocah polos di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku!"

Lay memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sementara Sehun hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya karena menerima perlakuan yang tiba-tiba.

Mendengar isakan Lay dibahunya, entah kenapa air matanya jadi ikut keluar.

"Huweee... Jangan menangis hyung..."

Sehun memang tidak tega melihat orang lain menangis.

"Huwaaa... Sehun!"

"Hyung... Huweeee..."

Oh

My

God

Pemuda yang sedari tadi menyaksikan telenovela dihadapannya hanya dapat menampilkan wajah datar. Dia kehilangan gaya, bahkan sampai menggerakkan jaripun tidak sanggup.

Dia menghela napas. Ingin meratapi hidupnya yang dikelilingi oleh orang-orang unik –kalau tidak ingin disebut aneh-.

.

"Biarkan dia tinggal disini Jongin."

Jongin menatap dua pemuda di hadapannya. Dia merasa jijik dengan wajah melas mereka.

"Kau pikir rumah ini hotel?"

"Hanya sampai dia dapat pekerjaan dan bisa hidup mandiri."

"Kubilang, tidak!"

"Tidak apa hyung. Mungkin aku akan kembali ke desa saja."

"Tidak bisa. Kalau begitu kau tinggal denganku saja di Lab."

"Benarkah?"

"Ehm. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan Luhan. Tidak apa, dia pasti akan menyambutmu dengan baik."

"Terimakasih hyung."

Mereka kembali berpelukan. Dan seorang pemuda yang lagi-lagi disuguhi drama telenovela menepuk keningnya tidak percaya menemui orang seperti mereka.

Tunggu, dia tadi bilang 'Luhan'?

Luhan yg itu? Yang wajahnya seperti malaikat dengan mata rusa dan senyum menawan?

Oh

My

God

Hidup Sehun pasti akan lebih kejam dari neraka.

Dia bahkan bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Tapi, gengsinya yang besar membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

"Ini kamarmu."

Setelah mengalami pergolakan panjang dan menjatuhkan harga diri, akhirnya Jongin membawa Sehun pulang ke rumahnya setelah melihat perubahan wajah malaikat milik Luhan menjadi wajah iblis saat melihat Sehun.

Dia hanyalah pemuda yang memiliki rasa kemanusiaan yang tinggi, yang tidak ingin melihat makhluk Tuhan yang masih kecil tapi bertubuh besar itu mengalami neraka dunia. Orang tuanya pasti bangga padanya. Itu menurut Jongin sendiri.

"Jangan menyentuh apapun di rumah ini."

Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat. Dia sangat senang karena penyelamatnya ternyata sangat peduli padanya.

"Dan... jangan berisik."

"Baik hyung," ujar Sehun.

Namun di telinga Jongin, ucapan itu terdengar seperti aegyo.

Ughh, dia benci anak kecil. Sungguh, dia sangat membenci mereka. Mereka terlalu kecil, berliur, mata berbinar, dan bersuara cempreng. Bersyukurlah dia karena pemuda di hadapannya memiliki umur yang sama dengannya. Meski melupakan kemungkinan bahwa pemuda itu adalah anak kecil yang pernah diselamatkannya.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

"Hyung, tadi ada bibi yang mengaku bekerja disini dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita."

Baru membuka pintu kamarnya, Jongin sudah harus mendengar suara cempreng milik pemuda yang mulai kemarin tinggal di rumahnya.

"Biarkan saja."

Jongin berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menghiraukan ocehan nyaring milik Sehun.

.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku menyalakan TV? Aku tidak memilikinya di desa."

"Terserah."

.

"Hyung, apa kau punya terlur? Aku ingin memasak sesuatu."

"Di kulkas."

"Ini? Wah, dingin sekali. Boleh aku masuk di dalamnya?"

"Terserah."

Jongin mendelik menyadari ucapan Sehun.

.

Jongin baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Dia menghela napas lelah karena harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang kemarin belum sempat ia kerjakan.

Saat dia membuka pintu, dia langsung dihujani dengan suara cempreng pemuda yang kini tinggal di rumahnya.

"Hyung, Luhan hyung mengajakku ML. Bolehkah? Tapi, apa itu ML?"

Mata jongin melebar menatap Sehun, kemudian dia mengalihkan tatapannya dan kini melototi pemuda yang duduk di samping Sehun dengan tangan kanan yang merangkul pundak pemuda yang lebih muda.

Jongin langsung menarik kerah Luhan dan menyeretnya keluar.

Sehun yang ditinggal sendirian jadi penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua.

"Jangan menginjakkan kakimu lagi dirumahku!" teriak Jongin, kemudian menutup pintunya keras.

Dia berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke arah Sehun. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya. Saat melihat wajah polos Sehun, dia hanya dapat menghela napas. Meski memiliki tubuh dewasa, namun sebenarnya Sehun masih kecil.

'Hanya tubuhnya yang dewasa, dia masih kecil.' Batinnya dalam hati.

Dia duduk di samping Sehun, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Apa dia melakukan sesuatu?"

"Emm?"

"Luhan. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Ah, Luhan hyung. Dia hanya memelukku. Dia orang yang baik."

"Jangan mendekatinya lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan tanya."

"Kenapa?"

Jongin menggeram mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Dia merasa pernah mendengar pertanyaan yang sama di TV, seperti iklan yang ia sendiri tidak peduli sedang menawarkan apa.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun," Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya. "Dan aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehanmu lagi."

Dengan itu dia pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
